Summer Camp
by Lasemis
Summary: OS. Creek. Craig se voit obligé de participer à un camp de vacances et entraîne Tweek avec lui.


Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bienvenue sur ce nouvel OS, qui n'est pas tout à fait une suite de "Tweek and Craig's Boizu Rabu" (même si j'en avais promis une à plus d'une personne é.è). Donc pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lu, vous ne serez pas perdus.

Bref, je ne m'épanche pas trop en blabla inutile et vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Je fis rentrer de force un dernier T shirt dans mon sac et le refermai. J'étais finalement prêt pour partir à ce fichu camp de vacance auquel nos parents nous avaient inscrits, ma sœur et moi, pour pouvoir faire un petit voyage en amoureux à New York. Je crois que c'est les parents de Stan qui leur avaient donné l'idée.

J'aurais préféré qu'ils nous laissent la garde de la maison, au moins on n'aurait pas été forcés de faire des activités de groupe avec des inconnus, ou des losers du type Scott Malkinson.

Heureusement pour moi, j'avais un petit ami génial et dévoué prêt à donner de sa personne et sacrifier une semaine de ses vacances pour que je ne sois pas tout seul…

Nan j'déconne. J'ai dû me battre bec et ongles pour convaincre Tweek de s'inscrire aussi, personne ne se lance volontairement là-dedans. Pour ma défense, mon argument principal valait bien le coup : une semaine tous les deux sans nos parents sur le dos, à s'extasier sur notre gay-itude. Ce n'était pas négligeable.

Je mis mon sac sur mon épaule et sortis de ma chambre en vérifiant une dernière fois que je n'avais rien oublié.

Mon père était déjà installé au volant. Je déposai mes bagages dans le coffre et montai sur le siège passager. Ruby allait protester de se retrouver encore derrière, mais elle n'avait qu'à être à l'heure pour une fois.

Nous dûmes attendre au moins dix bonnes minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive et nous pûmes enfin partir. Youhou.

Tweek m'envoya un sms pour savoir où nous en étions. Il craignait d'arriver avant nous et de devoir parler à d'autres gens ce qui, selon lui, représentait trop de pression.

Heureusement pour lui, mon père n'était pas un féru des limites de vitesse et nous arrivâmes sur les lieux bien avant lui.

Un petit bâtiment de trois étages se tenait solitairement au milieu du bois. Le chemin de cailloux se terminait une vingtaine de mètres avant et mon père râla de devoir rouler dans la terre mouillée. Il s'arrêta non loin du bâtiment et une boule d'appréhension se forma dans mon estomac. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je m'en faisais autant, après tout y'avait que des losers et des pédales hippies pour faire ce genre de trucs. Il n'y avait aucun risque d'une quelconque humiliation non ?

Nous nous présentâmes à l'accueil avec nos bagages. La jeune femme derrière le comptoir vérifia nos noms et nous assigna nos chambres. Mon père échangea deux-trois mots avec elle avant de nous embrasser et de partir, nous faisant promettre de téléphoner en cas de souci.

Dès qu'il fut parti, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'escalier qui nous avait été indiqué. Le deuxième étage était celui des filles et je dus monter le dernier dans un silence pesant que seuls mes pas et ma respiration venaient troubler.

Je trouvai ma chambre assez rapidement et toquai avant d'entrer. J'eus le grand plaisir de constater que deux personnes étaient déjà à l'intérieur. Un grand rouquin sec aux joues inondées de tâches de rousseur jouait à la console, assis sur un des plumards du haut. Sur celui d'en face se trouvait un petit blond grassouillet qui semblait absorbé par le livre qu'il lisait. Je soupirai. La chambre était meublée de quatre armoires, deux bureaux et deux lits superposés.

Je saluai mes deux colocataires et pointai du doigt la couchette qui était sous le rouquin.

« C'est pris ?

\- Non vas-y. J'm'appelle Ryan et toi ?

\- Craig.

\- Et moi c'est Paul. » fit savoir le petit blond, d'une voix étonnamment enfantine.

Je posai mon sac sur le sol et me laissai lourdement tomber sur le matelas. Je m'empressai aussitôt d'envoyer un message à Tweek pour lui dire que j'étais arrivé.

« Tu vas rester combien de temps ? » me demanda Paul, que je me retins d'appeler "Popaul" dans ma tête.

« Une semaine, et toi ?

\- Moi ça fait déjà deux semaines que je suis là, c'est ma dernière, heureusement. Mes parents ont décidé de partir en Europe et m'ont largué ici... »

Il semblait être du genre bavard, le genre que je n'aimais pas trop. J'avais hâte que Tweek arrive. Paul continua de parler encore un peu avant de se taire, voyant que je ne l'écoutais pas.

Un code wi-fi était inscrit sur un des papiers qui m'avaient été donnés à l'arrivée. Je cherchai le réseau pour m'y connecter et glander un peu sur mon portable en attendant que mon bien-aimé arrive.

Lorsqu'enfin je reçus son sms, mon visage s'illumina et je me sentis grandement soulagé. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais stressé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il me renvoya un message pour me donner le numéro de sa chambre. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être déçu que l'on ne soit pas dans la même, mais ça aurait été trop beau. Je rangeai mon sac dans mon armoire et la fermai à clé.

« Tu vas où ? » C'était encore Paul. Je sentais déjà qu'il allait être chiant celui-la.

« J'ai un pote qui vient d'arriver, je vais le voir. » lui répondis-je en sortant. Je ne voulais pas lui laisser une chance de poser plus de questions.

La chambre de Tweek était plutôt proche de la mienne, en fin de compte. Je toquai et il m'ouvrit presque aussitôt, me repoussant dehors et fermant la porte derrière lui. J'en fus tout d'abord surpris mais compris le pourquoi de son geste quand ses mains vinrent attraper mon visage et ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes pour un doux baiser de retrouvailles. Je calai mes mains sur ses hanches et fit prolonger ce moment de bonheur le plus longtemps possible.

Il mit un terme au baiser le premier, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait fini par devenir plus grand que moi et ce malgré sa consommation excessive de café et son manque de sommeil chronique.

« Les autres gars m'ont dit qu'on avait quartier libre jusqu'à la réunion de bienvenue des nouveaux, tu veux qu'on se trouve un coin tranquille pour se poser ? »

J'acquiesçai de la tête et lui emboîtai le pas. Une fois dehors et un peu à l'écart, je lui pris la main.

Nous empruntâmes un sentier qui nous mena à une aire de jeux. Il devait y avoir un camp pour d'autres enfants plus jeunes dans le coin. Je me dirigeai vers le tourniquet et m'y assis, le faisant grincer. Nous passâmes un long moment enlacés dessus à discuter de tout et rien en le faisant lentement tourner avec nos pieds.

Malheureusement, l'heure de la réunion finit par arriver. D'autres adolescents attendaient déjà devant la porte de ce qui devait être un petit amphithéâtre, certains parlaient entre eux, l'air à l'aise. Ce devaient être des habitués.

J'étais vraiment content que Tweek m'ait suivi dans ce calvaire, ça m'épargnait la peine de me sociabiliser avec des inconnus.

La salle de la réunion était au rez-de-chaussée, juste en face des escaliers. Je vis Ruby descendre en compagnie d'autres filles, sûrement celles de sa chambrée. Elle me fit un signe et ses nouvelles amies me regardèrent avant de pouffer. Quoi ? J'avais un truc sur le visage ?

« Et ben dis donc, t'as déjà une touche ! »

Je sursautai. Paul s'était glissé près de moi sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Il me regardait maintenant d'un air espiègle.

Je reportai mon attention sur le groupe de filles et surpris l'une d'entre elles me fixer tout en échangeant à voix basse avec ma sœur. Sérieusement ? J'espère qu'elle va lui dire de laisser tomber.

Tweek avait suivi mon regard et fronçait les sourcils, l'air légèrement contrarié. Je m'étais rendu compte qu'il était parfois jaloux. Pas suffisamment pour que ça soit lourd, mais ça lui provoquait des petites expressions adorables comme celle-ci de temps à autre. Je lui attrapai le bras et il se détendit, son visage redevenant plus neutre.

La file d'attente s'était bien gonflée et un membre du staff vint ouvrir la porte afin que nous puissions nous installer.

La salle achevait de se remplir. Nous devions être une soixantaine, ce qui selon moi était beaucoup. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de personnes dans ce trou paumé.

Les portes furent finalement fermées et la jeune fille de l'accueil, qui devait être la responsable, monta sur la scène. Le silence se fit peu à peu et nous eûmes droit à un discours de bienvenue pour nous présenter le camp et le programme de la semaine.

Ryan, qui nous avait rejoint entre temps, n'avait pas quitté sa Nintendo. Je zyeutai discrètement pour voir qu'il jouait au nouveau Chinpokomon.

Le discours s'acheva sur une présentation des différents moniteurs et nous pûmes rejoindre la cantine afin de prendre le premier dîner d'une longue série.

On nous servit des hamburgers et des frites, sûrement une ruse pour nous faire croire que notre séjour n'allait pas être si mauvais. Paul ne nous laissa pas d'autre choix que de manger avec lui. C'est ainsi que nous fîmes la connaissance de quelques mecs qui étaient déjà là la semaine précédente. Quelques filles étaient aussi à notre table mais parlaient principalement entre elles.

Même si je m'attendais à ne tomber que sur des gros nuls, je dois dire que la conversation ne fut pas si ennuyeuse que ça. Elle tourna vite sur un sujet qui semblait universel à notre génération : Terrence et Phillip.

Après le repas, notre petit groupe attendit dans la salle du foyer qui comprenait entre autres une télé, un jeu de fléchettes et un baby foot. Tout le monde n'était pas forcément enchanté de se retrouver ici, mais ils faisaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas trop se faire chier. Tweek semblait même à l'aise une fois sa peur chronique de tout passée, il était plutôt sociable. En fin de compte ça s'annonçait un peu mieux que ce que j'avais prévu.

Vers 20h30 nous remontâmes pour nous laver. Il n'y avait que six douches pour l'étage et une queue s'était formée devant la salle d'eau. Tweek avait pris son peignoir, celui avec des tasses de café imprimées dessus, il était trop mignon. Malheureusement je n'avais pas eu la présence d'esprit d'en apporter, je me retrouvais donc en serviette dans le couloir à attendre mon tour. D'autres mecs étaient dans la même tenue, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être mal à l'aise. Je n'étais pas particulièrement disgracieux, mais pas exceptionnellement bien foutu non plus. Ma peau était pâle, ce qui n'était pas étonnant au vu du climat constamment enneigé de toute la région, et j'avais encore des formes d'enfant. C'est à dire que mes jambes étaient fines et mon ventre légèrement grassouillet, sans aucune trace d'abdominaux ou de pectoraux.

Mes yeux se tournèrent vers Tweek. L'encolure de son peignoir laissait entrevoir ses clavicules qui accrochèrent mon regard. Je l'avais déjà vu torse nu, bien sûr, mais cette fois c'était différent sans que je n'arrive à expliquer pourquoi. En tous cas j'avais très envie de glisser une main sous ce peignoir et de l'embrasser.

Je sursautai, Tweek venait de me toucher le bras, il m'avait vu en train de le regarder. Ça avait dû le mettre mal à l'aise parce qu'il était tout rouge. Je me sentis vraiment con sur le coup et le rejoignis dans le clan des tomates. J'espérai que personne n'avait fait attention à nous. C'était trop grillé sinon.

J'attendais maintenant mon tour avec impatience. Aucun de nous deux ne voulait briser le silence ultra-gênant qui venait de plomber l'atmosphère. Lorsque enfin une douche se libéra pour moi, je me précipitai à l'intérieur, manquant de faire tomber mon gel douche sur le sol détrempé.

Une fois séché et en pyjama, je m'assis sur mon lit avec un soupir de soulagement. La journée parvenait bientôt à son terme et il me tardait de me glisser sous les draps pour une bonne nuit de repos.

Le quatrième mec de la chambre était arrivé pendant que j'étais avec Tweek. À mon retour on nous avait présentés. Il s'appelait Greg. Paul avait rit en disant que ça ressemblait à Craig. Paul était un peu attardé. Greg était de taille moyenne, peut être un ou deux centimètres de moins que moi. Les cheveux châtains, pas trop courts, pas trop longs, yeux marron. Un personnage d'arrière-plan typique et totalement banal que l'on oublie très vite. Le genre de mec dont on ignore s'il avait réellement eu une vie avant de débarquer ici pour occuper le quatrième lit.

Si on était dans un film ou dans un livre, Greg aurait pu être mon rival en amour, il aurait pu essayer de me voler Tweek avec de petites manipulations mesquines. Mais il n'était pas spécialement séduisant et ne semblait pas assez intelligent pour échafauder des plans. Ça se trouve il était même sympa. C'est ça la vraie vie, chiant et sans rebondissements.

Greg semblait assez enthousiaste à l'idée de faire du canoë et d'autres activités en plein air. J'espérai que Paul allait se rabattre sur lui, qui semblait plus enclin à discuter, et qu'il m'oublierait un peu.

Il nous restait une petite demi-heure avant le couvre-feu. Paul proposa une partie de Uno que Ryan déclina. Apparemment il était face à un champion d'arène. Je sortis moi-même ma console de mon sac, laissant Paul et Greg jouer à deux.

OoO

« Craig ! »

 _Nhg… Encore dix minutes m'man._

« Réveille-toi, faut aller déjeuner. »

Je mis quelques instants à réaliser que ça n'était pas la voix de ma mère mais celle d'un mec qui ne m'était pas trop familière. J'ouvris les yeux sur un visage jovial. Trop jovial. Je veux pas me prendre toute cette bonne humeur dans la gueule dès le matin moi…

« Il est quelle heure ? » Parvins-je à articuler d'une vois éraillée.

« Huit heures moins le quart. Dépêche-toi de te préparer ou tu vas louper le p'tit dèj. »

Il me fallut un effort surhumain pour me relever. Je pris mon portable pour voir que Tweek m'avais spammé de messages pour ne pas avoir à déjeuner avec ses copains de chambrée. Apparemment il avait dû y aller quand même et il m'attendait là-bas. Ne t'inquiète pas Tweek, je vole à ton secours ! Juste le temps de me rendre présentable…

L'atmosphère était morose à la cafétéria. Une majorité des adolescents devait se dire tout comme moi que se lever à moins de 10h en été était un crime. Tweek m'avait gardé une place à côté de lui, Paul et les autres me suivirent. Je n'osais pas trop lui parler naturellement devant autant d'inconnus. À South Park, tout le monde s'était habitué à nous voir ensemble avant même que nous ne soyons un vrai couple. Là c'était juste différent, nous étions hors de notre zone de confort. Je mangeai donc mes céréales en silence tandis que la conversation s'engageait entre les garçons des différentes chambres. Apparemment ce matin nous avions des ateliers sportifs au programme. Joie. Je n'étais pas mauvais en sport, mais c'était loin d'être ce qui me faisait le plus kiffer. On apprit des « anciens » qu'il y avait un petit terrain à disposition du camp.

OoO

La journée avait été épuisante. Le matin nous avions fait des sports collectifs : basket, course de relais et balle au prisonnier. On avait eu une pause d'une heure le midi avant de se lancer dans une longue randonnée à travers la forêt. Et maintenant nous étions déjà le soir, à manger notre purée-jambon.

Tweek m'avait proposé que nous nous trouvions un endroit pour nous poser tranquillement durant le temps libre post-dîner. Et par « se poser » je savais bien qu'il voulait dire « se câliner en s'embrassant jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux suffoque ». Nous sommes deux garçons dans la fleur de l'âge après tout.

Nous étions donc sur son lit. Ses copiaules faisaient une partie de cartes au foyer et nous avions la chambre pour rien que nous deux. On était bien décidés à en profiter au maximum. Ça faisait donc plusieurs minutes que j'étais allongé sur lui, une main dans ses cheveux naturellement en bataille, l'autre fermement agrippée à sa hanche. Ses mains à lui étaient sur mes fesses qu'elles pelotaient doucement. Je pouvais sentir son début d'érection contre moi et, comme à chaque fois, cela éveillait en moi un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. Nous étions en couple depuis suffisamment longtemps, et tout le monde semblait considérer comme un fait établi que nous avions déjà couché ensemble. Je dois avouer que j'y pensais depuis un moment, même si pour l'instant je n'avais rien osé tenter. Allez, courage Craig ! Tu vois ta main sur sa hanche ? Bah tu la descends. Voilà, lentement, l'air de rien. Merde, il me regarde. En souriant en plus. Un sourire aussi mignon ça devrait être interdit. En plus avec ses joues rouges…

Le souffle court, je décalais ma main sur son entrejambe. Je le sentis retenir sa respiration. Un léger tremblement agita ses lèvres lorsque j'appuyai ma main, massant cette zone sensible. Sa prise sur mes fesses s'était raffermie, devenue presque douloureuse. Mon cœur se mit à battre tellement vite que le sang envoyé à mes tempes me semblait faire un vacarme assourdissant. J'étais même étonné que Tweek ne puisse pas l'entendre. Totalement absorbé par tout le tohu-bohu de mes pensées et émotions, je ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait lorsque mon blond me repoussa brusquement, se redressant en position assise. Il m'indiqua la porte d'un signe de tête tout en essayant de remettre sa chemise tordue en ordre – même si personne ne serait surpris de la voir froissée et déboutonnée. En focalisant mon attention sur l'extérieur, je pus en effet entendre un groupe se rapprocher bruyamment de la chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, trois garçons poussaient la porte en riant. On avait vraiment eu chaud. Pour une fois j'étais content que Tweek soit (trop) souvent sur ses gardes. Ça nous avait permis d'éviter une situation _extrêmement_ gênante. Les autres mecs semblaient surpris de nous trouver ici. Ils venaient chercher leurs affaires pour aller prendre leur douche. Je décidai de retourner dans ma chambre discrètement et d'attendre un peu avant d'y aller moi aussi. Pour des raisons évidentes.

Les deux jours qui suivirent nous laissèrent peu de moments privilégiés. Depuis que nous étions au camp, je me rendais compte combien on avait pris l'habitude de s'afficher à South Park sans se poser de questions. On se tenait la main dans les couloir et était toujours ensemble. Mais là, je me voyais mal prendre Tweek dans les bras pour lui faire un câlin, même chaste. Et pourtant Dieu sait que j'en avais souvent super envie. Et dire que je pensais être le genre de mec ''détaché''... Je m'étais salement planté.

Enfin bref, il me tardait de finir les ateliers d'improvisation théâtrale. Il pleuvait dehors et on n'avait pu faire d'activité en extérieur. Au moins, c'était toujours mieux que de la poterie. Tweek se débrouillait pas mal en improvisation, bien qu'il ait été un peu timide au début. Ça me rappelait le petit speech qu'il avait fait en CM1 et je souris niaisement. C'était horrible parce que je n'arrivais pas à décoller ce sourire de mon visage et que je savais très bien que j'avais l'air d'un con. Je m'attirai même le regard interrogateur de Ryan qui s'était retrouvé dans notre groupe. Ça me permit au moins de penser à autre chose et de retrouver mon expression apathique habituelle.

Décidément, j'avais hâte que la matinée se termine. Mauvais temps oblige, une projection de film était prévue l'après-midi. Si j'arrangeais bien mon coup, je pourrais me retrouver à l'écart des autres avec Tweek, dans une pièce plongée dans le noir. C'était cliché, mais ça marchait dans les films. La pluie, c'était pas si mal en fait.

Nous faisions la queue devant l'amphithéâtre, attendant avec divers degrés d'impatience que les portes s'ouvrent. Je devais avouer que j'étais nerveux. Je ne savais pas trop comment avancer ma tentative de séduction.

Enfin nous pûmes accéder à la salle. Je me faufilai aussitôt à l'intérieur, attirant Tweek dans un coin tout au fond à gauche. La visibilité de l'écran n'était pas top et j'espérai que les autres s'installeraient plutôt vers l'avant. Je fis comprendre à mon blond qu'il fallait être discrets, pour ne pas que les autres ne viennent nous déranger.

Dieu devait être particulièrement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui parce qu'il exauça ma prière.

Les personnes les plus proches étaient deux rangs devant nous, au milieu.

J'avais laissé passer les dix-quinze premières minutes du film sans rien tenter, histoire de pas passer pour un pervers qui avait tout prévu.

Mais maintenant c'était à moi de jouer. Je commençai par prendre sa main dans la mienne. Tweek ne fut pas insensible au caractère romantique du geste. C'est ainsi que, de manière purement chaste, nous commençâmes à nous caresser la main. J'osai même, dans un élan d'affection, poser ma tête sur son épaule. Putain ce qu'il sentait bon. J'avais fini par adorer l'odeur du café, que je lui avais associée. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Au café se mêlait un autre arôme, le même que je pouvais sentir quand j'entrais dans sa chambre. C'était son odeur à lui. M'est d'avis que ce mélange est le plus merveilleux au monde. Je rapprochai mon visage de son cou afin de l'y enfouir et ainsi de pouvoir inspirer la délicieuse fragrance à pleins poumons.

Je sentis la main libre de Tweek se poser sur mon genou tandis qu'il se tournait pour m'embrasser. Après tout ce temps je m'étonnais toujours de ses initiatives. C'était son air toujours apeuré qui était trompeur. On pourrait s'attendre à ce qu'il se comporte comme une vierge effarouchée, mais loin de là. De nous deux, il était peut être même le plus entreprenant. Je réalisai alors qu'il avait sans doute compris mes intentions dès le début et m'en sentis quelque peu gêné. Je ne voulais pas passer pour un mec en manque qui, comme dans les séries, emmène sa meuf au cinéma uniquement pour la peloter. Même si, en l'occurrence, c'était plutôt moi qui me faisait tripoter. La main de Tweek se montrait bien téméraire et était passée de mon genou à ma cuisse. Ce contact me surprit un peu et une sensation de chaleur commença à se diffuser dans mon corps. Mon estomac, qui en était le foyer, me tiraillait d'anticipation.

Nous étions tournés sur nos sièges, de telle sorte que nous nous faisions pratiquement face. Le baiser se rompit et je pus enfin reprendre mon souffle. J'en profitai pour m'assurer que personne ne nous avait remarqués. J'avais bien choisi la place et nous étions totalement ignorés par les autres à un tel point que nous aurions pu être dans une toute autre pièce. Mon blond dut s'impatienter de mes réflexions car il revint à la charge en m'embrassant dans le cou, faisant naître une sensation électrique qui courut le long de ma colonne vertébrale et dans ma poitrine. Ma main droite vint se glisser dans ses cheveux et la gauche sous son T-shirt. J'effleurai sa peau, dont je visualisais parfaitement la pâleur dans ma tête, du bout des doigts. J'aurais aimé que ce moment plus qu'agréable dure plus longtemps, mais la vigueur de l'adolescence me pressait d'aller plus vite. C'est ainsi que, de manière tout à fait romantique, je chuchotais à l'oreille de mon amoureux :

« Putain je bande. »

Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire légèrement rigoler. Ses lèvres vinrent à nouveau se poser sur les miennes tandis que sa main remonta de ma cuisse jusqu'à mon entrejambe qu'il commença à caresser à travers le tissus de mon jean. Je ne restai pas inactif de mon côté et la main que j'avais sous son T-shirt atteignit l'un de ses tétons que je taquinai gentiment, en réponse de quoi il me mordilla la lèvre.

La ceinture et le bouton de mon jean furent ouverts sans que je ne m'en rende trop compte. C'est lorsque les doigts de Tweek firent glisser ma fermeture et accédèrent à mon boxer que je réalisai soudain que j'allais me faire toucher à cet endroit pour la première fois. J'étais, à cet instant, un vrai bouillon d'émotions contradictoires. D'un côté, la peur d'être découverts par les autres ajoutée à l'appréhension de ce qui allait se passer me serrait l'estomac. De l'autre, le désir ardent que j'éprouvais me poussait à ignorer cette boule de stress qui m'oppressait de l'intérieur. Et la main de Tweek ne faisait qu'attiser ce désir. Son initiative m'encouragea à, moi aussi, aventurer une des miennes dans son pantalon. Je me félicitai de ne pas avoir trop galéré avec la ceinture. Je libérai précautionneusement son membre de son boxer et je l'entendis inspirer un grand coup. Ça me rassurait de ne pas être le seul à être nerveux et je lui souris pour le rassurer. Mes joues me brûlaient et, de gêne, je baissai les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard lorsque je… le toucherais. Je rougis encore plus d'anticipation. Je commençai par effleurer sa virilité du bout des doigts avant de la prendre plus franchement en main. Au final le contact était familier. Après tout ça n'était pas si surprenant, j'avais plus ou moins le même attirail. Une fois le premier contact effectué, cela me sembla beaucoup plus facile. Fallait dire que je maîtrisais plutôt bien le sujet. Dès les premiers vas-et-viens, Tweek avait serré les dents, respirant par le nez pour éviter d'être bruyant. Voir cette réaction me fit franchement plaisir et m'excitait bien plus que n'importe quelle vidéo cochonne. Je regrettai vraiment de ne pas avoir fait ça plus tôt. Ma main continuait ses mouvements. Craignant un peu de lui faire mal, je scrutai la moindre de ses réactions. Lui avait les yeux rivés sur elle, l'air totalement subjugué. Je m'en sentais tellement fier que j'en avais oublié ma propre érection, qui réclamait de plus en plus d'attention. Lorsqu'il releva la tête et que nos regards se croisèrent, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je me stoppai un instant, prenant le temps d'admirer ses yeux de jade tout humides. J'approchai ma main libre de son visage et l'embrassai tendrement. Nos lèvres restèrent collées quelques secondes durant lesquelles je remis mon bras en activité, ma bouche étouffant le petit gémissement de surprise que Tweek laissa échapper. Il rompit alors le baiser et s'empressa de libérer mon membre, qui était encore emprisonné dans mon boxer, afin de me rendre la pareille. Imitant ce que j'avais moi-même fait précédemment, il entoura ses doigts autour de ma virilité et tenta de légers mouvements. Je l'encourageai d'un sourire et ses gestes se firent moins hésitants. Un rictus étira mes lèvres et je décidai de le déstabiliser en accélérant. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre : ses cuisses se mirent à trembler et il ferma les yeux, la bouche entre-ouverte en un gémissement silencieux. Je compris qu'il était proche et maintint le rythme jusqu'à ce que sa main agrippe fermement la mienne et que je sente un liquide chaud et poisseux recouvrir ma paume. Il se laissa aller contre le siège, reprenant son souffle le plus calmement possible. Lorsque enfin il rouvrit les yeux, il m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser tout en réactivant son bras, se chargeant de me faire atteindre moi aussi mon climax. Il ne me fallut guère longtemps pour me répandre à mon tour dans les doigts de mon amant.

Pantelant, je fourrageai dans ma veste afin d'en tirer un paquet de mouchoirs pour essuyer nos mains. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'elle était collante mais au moins je ne laissai pas de traces sur mon pantalon lorsque je le reboutonnai.

Le film était loin d'être fini. Quelque part c'était mieux, cela nous laissait largement le temps de reprendre nos esprits. Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de mon blond et tournai mon attention vers l'écran. Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi, mais il y avait masse d'explosions et de gens qui se tapaient dessus, et ça me suffisait pour l'instant.

OoO

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire bêtement en repensant à cet après-midi. J'étais allongé sur mon lit, attendant le couvre-feu un livre entre les mains, sans parvenir à réunir la concentration nécessaire pour lire. Je me repassais en boucle ce qu'il s'était passé. J'imaginais que Tweek était dans le même état que moi, vu le petit sourire en coin qu'il avait arboré toute la soirée.

J'espérais bien que ce qu'on venait d'expérimenter était une étape de franchie et que ça allait devenir une habitude.

Un coup frappé à la porte me fit sursauter, me sortant de ma rêverie. La tête d'un moniteur barbu apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte pour nous annoncer l'extinction des feux. Une journée de plus venait de s'achever et je me réjouissais à l'idée que dans deux jours j'allais enfin pouvoir retrouver mon propre lit.

OoO

Le réveil du lendemain fut tout aussi difficile que les jours précédents, à la différence que maintenant j'étais encore plus impatient de voir arriver la fin de la semaine. Nos parents nous récupéraient le samedi soir, l'approche de l'échéance rendait l'attente presque insupportable. Et ce n'était pas parce que je voulais me retrouver dans ma chambre avec Tweek pour profiter de notre nouvelle intimité, non non. Enfin pas uniquement.

Arrivé au réfectoire, je repérai la table de Tweek et m'assis à la place qu'il m'avait gardée, à sa gauche. Le rouge me monta aux joues et je me plongeai immédiatement dans la contemplation de mon bol de céréales. C'est bon t'es plus un gamin, pas la peine d'être gêné par ce genre de choses. Sinon qu'est-ce que ce sera quand tu passeras à l'étape supérieure…

Le matin la salle était beaucoup plus calme que lors des autres repas, les esprits encore ensommeillés s'éveillant doucement. Je pus capter quelques bribes d'une conversation au bout de la table et appris que, le mauvais temps s'étant calmé, nous aurions un tournoi de basket sur macadam dans la matinée. De quoi bien nous réveiller.

OoO

Sur le terrain les adolescents s'agitaient, se ruant d'un bout à l'autre dès que la balle changeait de camp. J'étais assigné au score, un rôle qui me convenait tout à fait. Il me suffisait de rester assis par terre en regardant distraitement le match et de rajouter les points quand il le fallait. En plus , Tweek jouait et pouvoir le regarder courir à volonté rendait mon poste d'autant plus intéressant. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient de son front, témoignant de l'effort fourni. Certaines dévalaient ses tempes jusqu'à son cou, attirant mon regard sur sa pomme d'adam qui s'agitait au rythme de ses déglutitions sous sa peau fine. Dieu que j'aimerais le couvrir de baisers, peut être que ça le ferait frémir et...

« Qui est-ce que tu mates ? »

Je sursautai. Paul s'était accroupi à mes côtés, son équipe ne jouait apparemment pas pour l'instant.

« Que… Quoi ? » Baragouinai-je, un peu perdu.

« Tu fixais quelqu'un. Plutôt intensément. Y'a une fille d'ici qui te plaît ?»

Je savais bien que mes joues étaient écarlates et que j'étais déjà trahi avant même d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Je décidai malgré tout de mentir ouvertement. J'étais juste dans la lune, je ne fixais personne. Il savait que c'était des craques. Je le savais. Et il savait que je savais qu'il savait.

Il fit la moue mais je campai sur mes positions. Il n'aurait aucun aveu, aucune confidence. Après quelques secondes de silence pesant il soupira puis se redressa avant de s'éloigner. Désolé mon gars, mais je suis pas ton pote. Et je compte pas le devenir.

Vendredi soir. J'étais assis sur le sol de ma chambre. J'avais accepté de faire une partie de Mario Kart en multijoueur avec les autres mecs car c'était notre dernière soirée ici. Mes parents rentraient demain matin et viendraient nous chercher en fin d'après-midi, Ruby et moi. Aussitôt rentré, je filerai chez les Donovan pour récupérer Stripe que j'avais laissé aux soins de mon ami pour la semaine. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop pour lui parce que j'avais promis à Clyde de l'inviter chez Taco Bell s'il en prenait bien soin, et que ne ferait-il pas pour des tacos ?

On vint nous ordonner l'extinction des feux et c'est la tête pleine de tacos et de cochons d'inde que je me glissai pour la dernière fois dans mon lit.

OoO

J'étais assis avec Ruby dans le petit hall d'accueil où nous attendions que mon père vienne nous rechercher. Tweek, lui, était déjà parti depuis un bout de temps et je commençais à m'impatienter. Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre et nous ne tardâmes pas à apercevoir la voiture familiale. Ni une, ni deux, nous nous levâmes pour aller à sa rencontre avant même qu'elle ne s'arrête. Mon père nous fit un grand sourire avant de sortir du véhicule et nous enlaça tour à tour. Il nous demanda de charger nos affaires dans le coffre tandis qu'il allait voir la responsable pour la prévenir que nous partions.

Cette fois-ci, je dus m'installer à l'arrière, Ruby s'étant empressée d'occuper le siège avant. Tout en attachant ma ceinture je me surpris à penser que, au final, les camps d'été, c'était peut être pas si nul.

* * *

Voilà voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Que ce soit le cas ou non n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, je serais ravie de lire vos retours ;)


End file.
